Musuh tapi menikah?
by loveslessxx
Summary: Yixing itu, sejak dulu rencananya mau menjadi seorang Playboy yang pacarnya dimana-mana, tapi sepertinya author berkehendak lain? Ratenya jaga-jaga dulu aja :3 [SULAY, Joonxing]


_Manusia memang banyak rencana, tapi tuhan yang memutuskan._

 _Contohnya aku, rencananya aku akan jadi seorang playboy yang pacarnya di mana mana, tapi ternyata malah berakhir dipelukan laki-laki bernama Joonmyeon._

 _Yasudah, aku mau._

SULAY is here

* * *

"Ungh-" Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden berhasil mengusik tidur nyenyak si manis berlesung pipi itu, memaksanya mau tak mau untuk membuka mata pelan pelan.

Tangannya mengucek mata pelan, kemudian sengaja begerak ke kiri dan kanan untuk merenggangkan tubuh yang terasa kaku-

"Akh..." Ringisan keluar dari belah bibirnya karena bukan kaku, badannya malah terasa linu dan sakit, khususnya dibagian selatan.

Yixing mengerjab beberapa kali, ia menatap selimut yanh menutupi tubuhnya hingga bagian dada.

"Huuuf... hhaaa..." ia menarik napas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya sebelum mencubit ujung selimut dengan telunjuk dan jempol, kemudian mengangkatnya untuk melihat kedalam.

Sepasang mata sayu Yixing membola, ia nyaris berteriak namun ia urungkan dan hanya terdengar sebuah pekikan, napas Yixing mendadak menderu, pelan-pelan kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah kanan.

Amat pelan bahkan nampak patah patah, dan yang ia dapati adalah dada seseorang, seorang laki-laki dan kepalanya tertutup oleh bantal.

Degup jantungnya semakin cepat, Yixing panik tapi ia lupa apa yang terjadi semalam, tangannya menyentuh sisi bantal yang nemutupi wajah sosok disebelahnya, kemudian menggeser bantal itu untuk mendapat wajah seseorang yang tertertidur dengan damai disana.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA... MAMAAAAAAAAAAA"

"KENAPA KAU ADA DIRANJANGKU"

DUAGHH..

"AKH..."

Laki-laki itu jatuh berkat tendangan Yixing yang panik, rintihannya terdengar saat tubuhnya mulus mencium lantai.

Pelaku yang diketahui bernama Zhang Yixing itu bersingut ke sisi ranjang, mengamankan diri sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai ujung kepala.

Sosok yang ditendang Yixing tadi bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, kemudian berdiri sambil mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang mendarat paling awal di lantai.

"Ini masih pagi, kenapa kau sudah bertingkah seperti orang kerasukan" Joonmyeon, nama orang yang ditendang Yixing tanpa belas kasih itu menatap Yixing yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"YYAAA KAU TELANJANG! PAKAI CELANAMU!" Bukan menjawab Yixing malah melempar bantal, tepat ke bagian privat Joonmyeon yang beruntungnya tak kena karena terlebih dahulu ditangkap.

Joonmyeon berdecak, bukannya menjawab dan menurut ia malah naik ke atas ranjang dan menduduka dirinya disana, pipi Yixing memerah melihat sesuatu milik Joonmyeon, dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan selimut karena kesal dan malu.

"Xing, kau itu kenapa? ini masih pagi, jangan banyak drama" Gumam Joonmyeon sambil meletakan bantal yang sebelumnya Yixing lempar dan menjadikannya sandaran kepala saat ia berbaring.

"Yak laki-laki mesum, kenapa kau telanjang dan tidur dikasurku!? d-dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Yixing bertanya dengan cepat, nampak sekali paniknya.

Joonmyeon meraih bantal guling, memeluknya sambil terpejam.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti gadis yang habis diperkosa begitu, semalam kau juga menikmatinya".

Pipi Yixing makin memerah, malah sampai telinga karena perkataan Joonmyeon yang vulgar itu.

"A-a...apa maksudmu"

Joonmyeon jengah, ia membuka mata dan kemudian menatap Yixing, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya, jadilah ia bangkit dari posisi tidur dan mendekatkan diri pada Yixing yang terpojok di ujung ranjang.

"Kau lupa? semalam kan kita melakukannya, ah kau sangat indah saat menyebut namaku berulang kali sambil mengerang begitu"

Mata sosok yang berbungkus selimut itu mengerjab cepat, perlahan memori tentang kegiatan semalam masuk dalam otaknya

 _"Ma aku tidak mau tidur sekamar dengan Joonmyeon"_

 _"Kami ke kamar dulu, selamat malam"_

 _"Kau! apa-apaan!"_

 _"Kau tau? sepasang suami istri itu seharusnya melakukan malam pertama"_

 _"T-tapi...aku tidak...k-kau"_

 _"Diamlah, nikmati"_

 _"N-nghh...Joon"_

 _"Akhhh...-"_

"HUWAAAAAAAA"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Yixing? Joonmyeon? kalian baik-baik saja?" Suara sang mama terdengar dari balik pintu, Yixing panik dan malah melanjutkan teriakannya.

"MAMAAA TOLONG YIXING, MAMAAA"

Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya, telinganya berdengung karena teriakan Yixing, jadi ia turun dari ranjang dan mengambil celana pendek dan kemudian mengenakannya.

Laki-laki itu melangkah ke arah pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu mendapati Joonmyeon yang membuka pintu dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah mengantuk, celana yang ia gunakan jelas bukan miliknya karena itu bergambar unicorn berwarna merah muda, dan itu milik Yixing.

Pipi wanita itu memerah, kemudian terkekeh melihat anaknya yang berada di atas ranjang sambil membungkus tubuhnya.

"Mamaa tolong aku, hiks"

"Sepertinya semalam berjalan dengan lancar, bukan begitu?" Tanya wanita itu pada Joonmyeon yang menatap ke arahnya, kemudian terkekeh malu sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo, ada apa putraku yang manis" Wanita yang merupakan ibu Yixing itu segers menghampiri putra bungsunya dan mendudukan diri disebelah Yixing dan memegang pipinya.

"Aigoo aigoo, jangen menangis sayang"

"Hiks, mama... sakit aku tidak bisa bergerak" Yixing merengek, kemudian memeluk mamanya karena merasa shock dan sakit, ia malu karena mengingat kejadian semalam, sekaligus sebal kepada Joonmyeon yang menggodanya.

"Bagian mana yang sakit? biar mama lihat"

"I-itu...A..." Yixing mendadak panik, ia benar-benar malu, kemudian menatap Joonmyeon yang berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"I..Itu...Sakit..." Tidak mungkin juga ia menunjukan pada ibunya, ia benar-benar malu.

"Eomma, sepertinya Appa memanggil" Joonmyeon memanggil mama Yixing yang tengah menggoda anaknya itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Yasudah Eomma titip Yixing ya Joon"

"Baik, Eomma"

Kehebohan yang terjadi pagi usai saat Joonmyeon menyelamatkan Yixing dari godaan mamanya, setelah itu Joonmyeon beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sedangkan Yixing terperangkap di atas ranjang sambil meringis.

Kebetulan hari ini keduanya libur, jadi tidak pelu ada alasan tidak hadir dan ditanyai macam-macam oleh teman-teman dikelas.

 **Yixing Point of View**

Perkenalkan, Aku Yixing, laki-laki paling tampan di Korea Selatan, aku mahasiswa di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul.

dan orang itu, Joonmyeon namanya.

Kim Joonmyeon.

Musuhku di kelas, di Senat, di Organisasi Fakultas, juga di Club musik.

Sebenarnya dia kakak tingkatku, tapi hidupnya terlalu berleha sampai harus mengambil mata kuliah di semesterku begitu banyak.

Dan kejadian pagi ini, sebenarnya aku lupa kalau kemarin aku.. Dan... Si musuhku itu... Ya... Kami...

Meni-...

'Menikah'

iya, itu.

Kenapa bisa? ya, rencana kehidupan tidak ada yang tau, termasuk aku.

Intinya, pernikahan ini bukan rancanganku, atau mungkin dia, kami hanya terjerat urusan orang tua, dan mau tak mau harus bersama.

Bagaimana kehidupanku kedepannya? Tidak tau.

intinya, Joonmyeon itu musuhku!

* * *

Tbc...

Mencoba menulis...untuk merealisasikan isi otak, mungkin ada yang mau baca? atau review? terimakasih banyaaakk 3


End file.
